Has Aldys been kissed?
by Norwegianne
Summary: Never been kissed from Aldys' pov. This story is also posted at the NBK online site and at stories.com
1. Cool Rider

Aldys sat at her room at the dorm at Northwestern University ****

Cool rider.

Aldys sat at her room at the dorm at Northwestern University. She probably wouldn't have been here today if it hadn't been for a new friend she acquired last spring, Josie Geller. Ok, so maybe she would have managed to get here on her own, after all Josie was the only one who topped her grades, but Josie had given her the guts to take the final step. And after her covers were blown she had written a letter of recommendation for Aldys. 

Josie had changed their lives in ways Aldys had never thought possible. Probably no one else either. Particularly not Gabby, Kristen and Kirsten. She had virveled into their classes dressed in white. The white outfit caused her to be the laughing stock of the cool gang. Aldys knew very well what that was like. But Josie had risen above it in an amazingly short period of time. She drifted of to thought remembering.

"Aldys, do you want to help me with these boxes? It will probably take the entire first period, but Ms. Knox said that it was ok. Actually it is helping her as well." Aldys didn't need to think it over a second. Sure she loved school, but Ms. Knox' first periods were always a tad on the boring side. The rest of her lessons were ok, but that one really stank. 

"I'll help you." Moving those boxes was heavy, but the regular workouts had helped keeping her in an excellent shape. Nobody at school knew about those times that she spent practicing. For them she was just Alpo the geek. For Finnigan and the other guys she played with she was Al. Plain old Al, who had been playing sports with the guys since, well, practically forever. 

The fact was that it took more than just first period to finish moving the boxes. But actually Aldys kind of liked it. When she had finished she had to hurry to get to the next period in time. She made it. It was English one of her many favorite classes. Aldys immediately noticed the shy girl sitting next to her. And she noticed her even more when she explained the word pastoral. She knew within herself that she never could have done that, and without bragging she knew that she were the student at school with most A's in English. She wanted to get to know this Josie person more. 

Her shot came at the end of the day. When Aldys came out after a meeting with the school paper she saw Josie standing there. Searching frantically for something, Aldys guessed it had to be her car. The cool ones did that to everyone new. What a way to welcome somebody to South Glen High. She had to do something to reassure her. So she walked up to her. "They do it to all the new kids." With that she turned up and saw a window filled with the snobs. She was surprised to find out that it really hurt to see Guy among them. She had to get away. "Do you want to go to Nana's with me, to grab something to eat?" Josie nodded. 

After they had settled down at the cozy place bearing the name "Nana's" Josie looked thoughtful for a moment, then she asked Aldys what she wanted to be and what her dreams and ambitions for the future where. Aldys could barely control herself when she replied. There were so many things she wanted to do and it seemed like it couldn't get fast enough out of her mouth. It was kind of strange but there was something about Josie that made the words want to run out of everybody she met. Aldys couldn't quite figure out what exactly but she liked the idea of having Josie as a friend. 

After that moment at Nana's, it seemed like they bonded. It felt to Aldys like they bonded even more when Josie's father called in the middle of their conversation. It was kind of nice to know that she wasn't the only one who had an over-protective father. Her father had been like that ever since her mother died when Aldys' younger sister was just a year old. He seemed to think he had to be both father and mother to his girls. Well, he had done a pretty good job; she had to admit that, even if his overprotectiveness was troublesome. And after bonding with Josie it felt natural to help her with her car. 

When they stood there at the football field, in the middle of the marching band, Aldys couldn't help but to wonder about Josie. She dressed like a wealthy kid, had her own mobile phone and all. And she drove around in a junker. If it had been pink, Aldys would have nicknamed it the pink clinker like the car one of her great aunts drove. Aldys had a secret love for classic cars, but this one wasn't a classic she would be caught dead in. "Didn't they call in these cars?" She thought she saw Josie blush. Nah, probably just her own overactive imagination. 

The time that followed after that was one of the best in her short life. Aldys had been popular among her own kind, but there were no one who she felt close to. When Josie came along and spread her smile and knowledge at South Glen, Aldys knew that she had found the one who the "nerds" had been lacking when they needed to make their case known at the school. She also knew that her life had been enriched by having Josie there. All of a sudden she had a friend to hang with after school. They baby-sat Tyke, her younger sister, together, they did homework together, asked for extra homework together. Aldys couldn't quite grasp it, then, but it seemed to her like Josie always did the extra homework from Mr. Coulson more carefully than all the extra from the other teachers.

One night it all changed, the good times went away. And it was her secret crush who managed to do so. Josie and Aldys had baby-sat Tyke, they had been at the local hamburger place and picked up milkshakes and sundaes. Just returning to Aldys' house they had to drive past the local "Cool" hangout. The place she had wanted to hang out at when she was little, where she really wanted to be right now. Unfortunately there were traffic lights there, who said: red. And Aldys were forced to stop. 


	2. I will survive

Unfortunately it was one of those times where the light never seems to change

A/N: Realised that I hadn't put a disclaimer to part one. Here it goes: I don't own the movie or the characters. If I did I would hardly be here writing these stories, although it is fun I don't know who the film belongs to but it isn't me. 

This is a ten-part story, and all the parts are written and will be put up as soon as I get the time Remember R/R, or else.

I will survive.

Unfortunately it was one of those times where the light never seems to change. And the love of Aldys' life came over. The only thing was that he didn't seem to know about it. Guy snubbed her at every opportunity he got. Now wasn't any different than the other times. "Hey, Alpo. The dogpark is that way." The nickname hurt more than the remark, but she tried to hide it. "The last time I checked this was a free country." Her standard reply to everything. As the light turned yellow she was forced to sit and listen to Guy commanding her to go home and calculating her coolness, or lack of it. Finally it turned green. She pushed the pedal as fast as she could manage. Aldys could feel the tears coming, but now wasn't the time. Tyke and Josie both saw her as a strong and independent person. A person who had managed to stand on her own legs and was proud of it. There was no use in them knowing the horrible truth. 

After she had bit Josie abruptly off when she tried to help, the night had moved downwards. It had practically fallen apart and Aldys had dropped Josie off as soon as they hit the target of the evening. "Good night Josie. I feel for some privacy now, if you don't mind." Josie had left, but not until she had patted her shoulder comforting. Something told Aldys that Josie understood what she was feeling.

"Night, Aldys. I love you." Tyke whispered as Aldys tucked her in. "Love you too. Good night, sweet dreams." As she closed the door behind her she knew that it didn't really matter if she was cool or not. Tyke loved her anyway, and her approval was all that was important. But she couldn't help going into her room to think things over, just once more.

Aldys' room wasn't very large, but more important it truly represented the spirit of its owner. Aldys had painted four individual paintings of her father, her mother, Tyke and her hamster that had died eating the electric furnace. All four paintings, with posters of great philosophers and researchers decorated her green walls. Her flute lay in the window and a baseball bat stood in one corner. The desk had a blueberry imac computer and lots of books. And the bookcase in the corner had even more books. Hanging from the ceiling was a pair of dolphins, made of paper-machê. 

Right now Aldys wasn't all that interested in her room. She simply laid down on the bed and stared into the ceiling. Why did he have to act like snot? Why did everybody at South Glen High, except for her fellow sufferers, feel that it was so hard to be nice to her? The main word in her brain was why. She simply couldn't get it. She wasn't that hideous. Aldys felt that she seemed to be popular with everybody, except for the popular crowd. But that shouldn't matter to her, should it? Why did it matter what the Lemmings thought of her? After a long period of soul-searching, without any bright new thoughts she fell asleep. 

Her dreams were filled with images. Images of how it should've been. An Aldys who impressed everybody with her appearance, who had the total control over Guy's mind and body and who, could hang wherever she wanted. But it went as dreams do, ending at the moment when Guy was going to kiss her

The next day was prom-fever at school. Aldys couldn't understand what the fuss was about. Ok so it was the prom, who cared? It was just an excuse for partying more and spending more money on something as insignificant as gowns. And the quest for a theme was ridiculous. The millennia? Well, maybe it was kind of hip at the moment thinking of it. But what would you do on a prom named the millennia? In her opinion it would be far cooler to use a literary or a movie theme, or a sports theme? 

She couldn't help but thinking about the furore it would cause at South Glen High when they discovered the fact that the other schools had the same prom theme. It would be worth the trouble she had taken to figure it out and send in an anonymous letter to the student body president. Oh, it hadn't been all that much trouble, the guys at the team had been happy to help her. Now all she had to do was posting the letter in the mailbox 

She was nervous while doing it. It wasn't like they would be furious if they discovered. But it still felt like a feuderal crime. Aldys wanted to confide in someone, but soon realized that it would spoil all the fun for her. Now she only had to sit back and watch it happen. At the same time as she watched Josie get a bigger and bigger crush on Mr. Coulson. 

Time for some entertainment


	3. The Water is Wide

The water is wide

A/N: This is going to be different in some parts from the film, so that I could get where I want it to go. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the film nor the characters, all I did was use my imagination.

**The water is wide. **

Aldys sat in her room; there was a fair tonight to raise money for the prom. She really wanted to be there, and Josie was also going. The only problem was that Josie couldn't come until later the evening. Aldys would have to walk around alone; most of her friends from the math club were having some sort of pep-rally before a competition the next day. Originally Aldys and Josie were going to participate in the pep-rally, but Josie had an appointment and as much as Aldys loved her friends she also loved fairs. Roller coasters and Ferris wheels. Aldys smiled at the thought, and then she grabbed her purse and left the house. 

As soon as she got to the fair she bought herself some candyfloss. This was life. Just walking around at a fair, eating candyfloss and feeling good. After she had finished eating and washed her face in a bathroom, Aldys got in line for the roller coaster. When it finally was her turn, she got in the double seat alone. But that didn't last for long. Her nemesis entered it along with her. And he had a stricken look on his face. 

He looked like he was terrified of being close to her without his friends around for protection. She couldn't help but to giggle. 

"I think you are fairly safe sitting next to me in a roller coaster. I won't bite, and neither will my fleas." 

Guy actually smiled at that one. "Don't you think you are the one that ought to be afraid, _Alpo."_

He smirked and she hit him. "Oww. You said I'd be safe sitting next to you." Aldys smiled. Guy was her nemesis, but he was kind of funny as well. "I am not guaranteeing for anything as long as you keep calling me that ridiculous nickname, Guinea-pig." And by that the roller coaster started and they had no more talking opportunities until the ride ended. 

"So what're you doing now?" She couldn't help but to blush a little. Why did he want to know? "I am going for a ride in the Ferris Wheel." He had to think she was childish, in addition to being the total dweeb. "Can I come?" Huh? He wanted to come along? What was wrong with the world today? "Sure. Why not?" Gee, she sounded like the dork he and his friends thought that she was. 

There was something magically about Ferris wheels, and the way you just went round and round gave Aldys' imagination a free spin. What if…? What if they could become friends? This night had just shown that he wasn't feeling as hostile against her as it sometimes appeared. Was that his arm she could feel across her shoulders? She looked at him. Yup, his arm was around her shoulder. To her it felt like it belonged there. 

But when they got back down to earth he saw some of his "friends". The arm disappeared in quite a rush then. And she could clearly hear his voice say, "well, I sat with Alpo because there was no other available cars." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. He didn't have to be cruel about it. She hadn't forced him to come along, to do anything actually. Josie was meeting her here later. Well. She couldn't hang around here, knowing what Guy felt about her. Aldys went home.

The next day.

"Josie, a few of us are going to meet at Nana's later this evening. Do you want to come?" Aldys was back to her old enthusiastic self. Josie sounded slightly uncertain, but she said she'd come. Guy and a few of his friends walked straight by them in the hall, pushing Josie and Aldys into the lockers. They were talking about some sort of concert at the Delloser Hall later that night. Aldys was slightly tempted to skip Nana's and go to the concert instead, knowing Guy might be there. "Slow down Aldys. Think sensible and rationally, like you always do. You don't care much for the persons who are going to hang out there, so why would you go just because Guy might be there. He might as well not be there." She constantly had had to give herself these little speeches lately. 

When Aldys got to Nana's that night she discovered that she had been stood up, not only by Josie, but also by all her friends. She sat down and ordered a cup of tea anyway. They might appear. Sooner or later they probably would come. 

The only person who had arrived had been Guy. Aldys could feel the treacherous tears starting to flow again. Why did these things always happen to her?

The water is wide, I cannot get o'er And neither have I wings to fly 

_O go and get me some little boat,_

_To carry o'er my true love and I_

_ _

Someone had slipped on a CD with music. Guy came over to her. "You know, that song is a perfect sample of how I am feeling right now. Why are you crying?" She lifted her head angrily. "Why do you care? And what's with the song?" Guy pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped her eyes. "I care, and that's the problem. I am on one side of the water and you are on the other and as the song says it is wide and I have problems getting over it, however and how much I might want it." Aldys felt like she had been hit on the head with something hard. He cared?

After he had wiped away her tears and she had stopped sobbing, they talked. He told her some things she suspected he had told very few people. And she told him some things that seemed to surprise him. He had no clue that she was a passionate artist and performer of sports. And she had no clue whatsoever that he used to work at a senior home in the weekends. Finally she had to ask him the question that hurt her the most to ask. "Why did you say that yesterday? About only sitting with me because there weren't any other seats." Guy stroked her hand. "This is really hard for me. But I kind of wanted to protect you from their silly jokes and such. Having friends across the social steps aren't exactly acceptable among the people here. East Glen High is a place where the people are narrow-minded and proud of it. I want to be your friend, but I don't want anyone of us to be bothered by it so that we start to regret being friends. I am sorry for all the times I have been rough on you, I really didn't mean it, but sometimes people expect it of me." Aldys sighed. "I'd really like to be your friend, Guy. All of my other friends seems to have gotten lost on their way here. Do you want to come back to my place and watch tv?"

_ _


	4. Take a Chance on me

1

A/N: I am aware that I am not following the movie always, but I want this to end out a certain way, and besides people aren't always looking at events from the same point of view and they might be colored by prejudices. Read and review…

Take a chance on me

"What are you going to do when you see me in school tomorrow? Ignore me, like at the fair?" Aldys asked Guy archly. They had had a great evening together. There hadn't been anything good on TV, so they had played Candyland. Candyland was not a favorite game of Aldys; she had played it far too many times with Tyke for that. But it had been fun. Guy had insisted that they'd skip the old rules and instead tell each other a secret when the dice showed six. 

Aldys had lost the game and her secrets through-outly. But unlucky in games, lucky in love. Or at least that was the saying. Now all she had to figure out was if their relationship had changed. It all hanged at his response. He was fun to hang out with, and she was in love with him, but Aldys couldn't bear the thought of being friends with him if he was going to act like he didn't know her when he was around his "cool" friends. 

He hesitated a moment before replying her. "To tell you the truth, Aldys. I don't know. I really want to be able to tell you now that I won't ignore you tomorrow. But I am not that sure of myself. My friends are an important part of my life, and I just don't know." The words hurt her, but she had expected them. "We'll be friends all though, won't we?" Aldys shrugged her head. "Sure" She answered uncommititally, fuming on the inside. 

The next day at school Guy actually tried to talk to her. Usually whenever his friends weren't around, so she basically ignored him. When she saw Josie at her locker she went over to talk to her. But Josie seemed preoccupied and wouldn't respond to any comments from Aldys. Later that day Aldys saw her hang out with a bunch of the cool kids, and Guy. There was some new guy as well. It seemed like he was responsible for dragging Josie into the cool gang around Guy. 

For the next days Aldys tried to ignore everybody but her friends from the math club. It wasn't always easy, but she seemed to succeed. Guy had a look of defeat on his face and Josie looked kind of hurt, Aldys didn't think that was so weird. Especially after the incident at the mall. She hadn't really meant to act so nasty and say the part about the lemming. It was just that seeing Josie with Kristen, Kirsten and Gabby hurt and she hadn't been prepared for it at that time. Plus she always acted that way around the three girls and David would probably go into shock if she didn't. 

At last the announcement that she had been waiting for came. They were in the sex-Ed class that they had to take every year. Aldys sometimes wondered about that. There probably weren't any new things in the field from one year to the other. Or so she guessed. When the announcement came almost everybody groaned. The perky sex-Ed teacher gave some new ideas that Aldys thought were nice, for a prom, but it made the rest of the class groan. "What do you think we are? Amateurs?"

Then Guy looked over at Aldys; it looked like he wanted her to notice what he was going to say. "Josie." Interruption by some blonde bimbo that Aldys never had bothered to learned the name of. Guy continued. "No, Josie will have the answer to our problem." Did he want her to be jealous of the close relationship he had developed with Josie? Well, it worked and it didn't help her to know that Guy had wanted to tell her something and she had ignored him for some time. 

It was like he was telling her: "Look, Josie managed to change groups. Why couldn't you?" She looked away kind of pleased that he still wanted her as a friend, even if she had been acting like a brat for quite some time. Josie stood up and looked at Mr. Coulson, then she turned around to face the class. "How about "Meant for each other, famous couples throughout history."" She looked so excited that Aldys began to smile. It was a brilliant idea; she just hoped that the others wouldn't trash it right away and hurt Josie's feelings. She realized that Guy looked to her, and everybody else looked at Guy. Aldys nodded her head slightly and Guy gave his approval out loud to the class. "Absolutely. Absolutely." 

"Aldys, don't ignore me like that." Guy stopped her on the way out of the classroom. "Well, you were the one ignoring me at the beginning. I don't see a reason why I can't do the same to you." He sighed. "I was really going to wait to ask you this, but do you want to go to the prom with me?"


	5. Seasons in the Sun

Seasons in the sun

A/N: I don't own the film, nor the characters. But please r/r…

Seasons in the sun

Aldys could feel her mouth open wide. "Huh?" Sure Aldys, when unsure about what to say, don't say anything intelligent at all. The boy standing next to her didn't seem to mind, though. "I said, do you want to go to the prom with me Aldys?" Guy Perkins. Her secret love/crush for ever so long. Now he was asking her to the prom. The really bizarre part of it wasn't really that he asked her to the prom, but that he did it in school so that everybody who passed by could hear them. Guy had had some problems with acknowledging their friendship in public, actually he hadn't quite solved those problems, but he had taken an important step in the right direction. 

Now he looked slightly impatient. She decided to reply him. "The prom is not really my kind of thing Guy. I thought you would've understood that after all we've talked about." He looked a bit down after that remark. His big blue eyes looked at her like she imagined that Bambi would look at her. "Why don't you ask Josie to the prom, instead?" Guy nodded slowly. "Are you sure you won't mind it?" Why would she mind it? It wasn't like they were dating or anything like that. He had only asked her to prove his friendship. "No, I won't mind it, or else I hadn't suggested it to you. Want to come to Nana's with me after school?"

Sometimes Aldys really wanted to change her appearance. She didn't want to have glasses, or go around with those silly headbands that her father bought for her. She wasn't the little girl her father thought she was. Or wanted her to be. But she had no idea how she should start her little revolution. 

"Do you think I should cut my hair, Guy?" She had ordered a cup of mocha and Guy had a cup of Cappuccino sitting in front of him. She had been playing with her hair as they discussed baseball. Now there was a gap in the conversation and Aldys had filled it with her comment on her hair. Guy looked stunned and shocked. "What?" She said it again and now he only looked thoughtfully at her. "I don't think that you should cut it, Aldys. It is beautiful, why would you want to cut it?" She smiled at him. "It was just an idea, I am kind of fed up with my looks and I want to change something." He took her hand. "I like you the way you are, but if you really want to change anything start with the headbands." They both smiled widely, because she had told him how she loathed wearing them.

They had been going together for several weeks now, and strangely enough they had never bumped into anyone from school. It seemed like the entire student body was occupied with the preparations for the prom, except for Guy and Aldys. They had been at the ice rink several times. Guy had come with her to watch her baseball games and she'd go with him to visit the Senior's home where he worked at the weekends. They developed a friendship over these weeks that she thought was so strong that nothing could break it.

"Aldys?" David came over to her in the library. "We're planning to go to the prom, and we wondered if you would go with us."Aldys had changed her mind over the last few weeks about the prom. She really didn't mind the fact that Josie was going with Guy. But she wanted to be there, experience it, dance. "I'll come with you guys. What are we going as?"

She found that out later. 


	6. Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

Please r/r..

Hopelessly devoted to you.

"What? You can't be serious. Please tell me you're joking." But the look on their faces told Aldys that they were not joking. "The theme is "Meant for each other, famous couples throughout history." I don't think DNA double helix qualifies." She had tried to turn it into a joke, but they weren't laughing.

"We're serious Aldys. This is the only reason we're going to the prom. To thrash it and to prove our point about proms being a silly and superficial thing that shouldn't occur in the modern society that we call ourselves." Aldys sighed. Both the sides at this school were stubborn and pigheaded and couldn't see the other side's reason for doing anything. "I'll go as a part of the double helix." 

"You can't not sell me a ticket to the prom." Aldys was enraged. Kirsten and her fellow jock friend were clearly not happy with the prospect of having "geeks" at "their" prom. Aldys decided to take the ironical approach. "Oh, I get it. You can't give me the correct change back, that's why you won't sell me tickets to the prom." They were both standing with their mouths open. "I am going to make it easy for you. I'll leave the correct amount of money, and take my ticket. That way I won't have to bother your little heads with it."

As she stood there Josie walked past with Sam; an adoring look was upon both of their faces. Aldys hoped Josie wouldn't get hurt, or that Sam would do anything foolish and get suspended from his job, because he was the best teacher she'd ever had. But that was really not any of her business. So she just walked away. And as she went around the corner she bumped into the chest of someone. 

She looked up. Guy Perkins looked down on her with a grin on his face."Maybe an idea to look up when you walk around corners, hmm?" She began to stutter. Aldys hoped that Guy hadn't stood there watching the whole interlude between her and the ticket salesmen. Especially since she had told him that she wasn't going to the prom with him. "I'll do it next time. Promise." They both smiled; knowing she never looked where she was going and it would probably never change. 

"Tyke, isn't it about time for your music lesson?" Aldys was babysitting Tyke after school again. She was tired and not really up for the nagging of Tyke when it came to homework and extra lessons and such. Tyke seemed to sense it and quickly took her violin case and got into the car, clearly expecting Aldys to drive her to her lesson, five blocks away. So she normally did it, but what was wrong with walking for once?

As they both were sitting in the beat-up old Volvo, the only car her father wanted her to drive. He was SO protective… And usually nothing was good enough for his two daughters, but he had read somewhere that a Volvo was the image of safety. They didn't own a Volvo at that point, but her father soon had bought one at a used car salesman. Apparently Volvo meant I roll in Latin. Well, Aldys thought, it couldn't mean I cruise around town. A Volvo wasn't quite the thing she had imagined when she had taken her driver's licence. When Aldys had dropped Tyke off, she was a bit unsure about what she was going to do. She didn't really want to head home to the silence, but Nana's was off-limits for her for a while. Having spent too many days there, using nearly all her money on cups of mocha and bowls of vegetable soup, she had to cut back.

She ended up driving through town. Stopping only slightly in front of Josie's house and looking at it. There was only one light on inside.She wondered if she should go ring the bell and what would happen if she did. She decided to do it. Aldys went up the door and pressed her finger against the bell button. It lasted a few seconds and she could hear the shrill note going through the house. Reluctant steps were heard walking, and then they stopped out side the door. Josie opened the door and Aldys was shocked to see tears on her friend's face.


	7. Hooked on a Feeling

Hooked on a feeling

Please r/r…

Hooked on a feeling.

"Aldys, what are you doing here?" Josie appeared kind of stunned at the door. Aldys almost thought about just saying hi, then leave. Suddenly she noticed streaks of tears on Josie's face and her red puffy eyes. "I came to check on you. I was worried about you, Josie." Josie smiled faintly then asked her to come in. 

When Aldys got into Josie's house, she wasn't at all surprised to see what she saw. The inside of this house looked so much like what Josie had acted like, before she changed herself. "Why did you worry about me, Aldys?" Aldys held a silent debate within herself, whether or not she should tell her why she worried about her. She decided to tell her the truth. 

"I worry because lately I have noticed that you seem to have fallen for Mr. Coulson. And I don't think it is a good thing for you." Josie straightened up her chin. "Why not?" Aldys frowned her brows. "Well for one thing, you are just seventeen. You realise that a relationship between the two of you would be near impossible with out him loosing his job." Now Josie looked all other than sad. 

"Ok, I really haven't got permission to tell you this, but I really don't want you to worry. I am not really seventeen, Aldys. I am twenty-five and I am working as an undercover reporter for the Chicago Sun Times." Aldys hoped that she didn't look as shaken as she felt. Josie, as an undercover reporter? Somehow she had problems picturing that. 

"That's the reason why a relationship between Sam and me isn't as impossible as you might think, or as he might think." She smiled wryly. "I wonder why I couldn't have met Sam at some other time, when I wasn't disguising myself as a seventeen year old." Aldys went over to her and hugged her. Afterwards Josie told her her life story. 

Aldys was the last person in the double helix to get into David's father's van. She had only put on a blue catsuit, but put on the white lab outfit as the others had done. Now she was linked to them for the evening. All she had to do now was to slip on the lab glasses.

They created quite a fuss when they appeared at the prom. "What are you supposed to be?" was a question frequently asked as they made their way over to their table. Aldys answered it patiently, until she got so tired that the last time it was asked she answered it as rude as she could. Well they deserved, didn't they? Ok, maybe not. 

For the rest of the evening Aldys just sat and enjoyed the Prom. She could tell that her friends were a bit disappointed that they hadn't created more discomfort by not dressing according to the theme. Aldys smiled at she saw the Queen of Hearts waltzing around. She knew what Guy and Josie would come as. They both had confided it to her, neither of them knowing that the other one had done the same. Aldys really loved the idea. She knew it belonged to Josie, and after the evening at Josie's she also knew why Josie had chosen it as well. They looked so sweet together as Rosalind and Orlando. 

Aldys wasn't surprised to see that Josie and Guy was crowned as Prom queen and king. They were the best candidates for the titles. She was surprised, however, when Guy came over after the official dance with his queen. "Do you want to dance, Aldys?" He smiled at her to let it know it was ok, he even asked her friends if he could borrow her for the dance. They all nodded. Even the "nerds" had a problem with refusing Guy Perkins anything he wanted.

Aldys was having the time of her life as she spun around on the dance floor with Guy. They were only holding hands but somehow it felt like so incredibly much more. They were spinning around and around, gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity. "Nooo." The scream felt like it came from afar, but still was in this reality. Aldys and Guy stopped dancing; the scream had broken the perfect moment they had shared.

They turned around in time to see Josie storming towards Kirsten, Kristen and Gabby. The three girls held on a can of some thing and as Josie threw herself at them. That caused the box and the contents to swirl into space. The box landed on the floor. The contents, which Aldys learned later was dog-food, landed on the three girls. Aldys could hear various sentences muttered behind her and they all contained the words "they finally got what they deserved."

"You freak. You didn't belong among us in the first place. And to think you were elected prom queen. You aren't fit to be queen." One of the three girls had an outburst that seemed to anger Josie enough to let her cover drop. "Well, let me tell you something. I don't care about your stupid prom queen. I am a twenty-five year old reporter, and ever since I came here I have worked my ass off to try to please you guys. Well, let me tell you something, Kirsten, Kristen and Gabby. The world isn't like that." She turned towards Aldys and pointed at her. "I was new here, and this girl was the only one who showed me friendship. But you would only accept me after my brother, Rob, pretended to be a student here and told you to like me. There is a big world out there, much bigger than high school, and some of you might not last that long out there." With those words Josie ran out of her prom. Her brother followed her a few minutes later, when it looked like the mob would turn on him.

"Let's dance." Guy grabbed her hand and they danced the night away. Neither of them cared all that much anymore about what their friends would say.


	8. Hip to be Square

Hip to be square

Hip to be square.

And so the prom was over. All the limousines had come and gone. Guy Perkins' limousine was not carrying any other home than him, so he offered Aldys a ride. She kind of felt bad for him, as Josie didn't turn out to be the person he thought she was. "I feel that this will be good for Mr. Coulson and Josie." Guy sat and stared ahead as he said it. Aldys couldn't believe her ears. He knew about Mr. Coulson and Josie? "When did you figure that out?" She asked him curiously. "I didn't, Rob told me." This night was getting crazier and crazier. 

When they had been dropped off by the limousine in front of Aldys' house Guy took her hand. "I just wanted to let you know that I didn't play a part in the dog-food plot. I just wanted to dance with you, and then my three friends decided to play some sort of revenge on you. I apologise for them, since it is unlikely that they will do it themselves." Aldys began to get a feeling inside that she had never felt before. She leaned towards Guy and kissed him on the lips. 

As Aldys did that, Guy stood first like he was stunned. Then he put his arms around her and participated fully in the kiss. When they broke loose after what seemed like eternity they both gasped for air. But neither of them could help smiling like fools. "So, are you going to ignore me in school on Monday?" Aldys had to know, growing slightly serious. But Guy still grinned. "Hell, no. Aldys, I thought I proved that to you tonight by dancing with you. But even if I hadn't I'd be a fool to ignore you after a kiss like that." Now they were both grinning again. "I like you a lot Aldys, do you want to go out with me sometimes? Like on a date?" Now the super cool Guy that the entire school knew had disappeared and he had left behind an unsure and stuttering Guy. Aldys wanted desperately to comfort him. "Sure. I'll go out with you sometimes." She leaned closer to him again. "And Guy?" He growled. "Yeah?" Aldys got even closer. "I like you a lot too." Then she kissed him again.

Aldys stood outside school on the Monday after the Prom. Guy had said that he'd meet here there when they had talked on the phone before bedtime last night. Now Kristen, Kirsten and Gabby were the ones who approached her instead. "Hey you. Alpo. Don't think that we're going to forgive what you did to us at the prom. We're going to make your last days here at South Glen like living in a nightmare." Aldys felt creeped out. These girls had no clue about real life; they were living a fantasy. 

At that point Guy stepped up to her and put his arms around her. "Did you miss me?" Aldys nodded. "Well, not like I missed you." And with that remark he kissed her. Aldys could practically hear the three girls gape with their mouths opened wide. After they had finished greeting each other with the kiss Guy looked threateningly at Kirsten, Kristen and Gabby. "If any of you do anything to hurt my girlfriend you're going to pay for it. I know all of you." With that he kissed Aldys again and walked off. 

Aldys touched her lips; it seemed so unreal to her. Apparently she wasn't the only one. When Kirsten, Kristen and Gabby'd had the time to digest the news they dragged her in the door like she was their new Josie. After they had got inside she protested. "You cannot push me around, just because I am seeing Guy. I still am the person I was before that, and it isn't going to change. I wouldn't mind having you as my friends, but no friend of mine takes control over my life." As she had said what she wanted to say she walked away and to her next class. 

All the day people kept congratulating her and asking her to tell Josie that she had to be strong. When she met Guy for lunch in the cafeteria, she was exhausted. They grabbed their lunches and sat down on the table with David and her other friends from the math-club. The table wasn't full when they sat down, but it quickly turned out that way. As soon as people saw that Guy and Aldys had seated themselves there, they came after wanting to hear what they said. 

Aldys looked at her plate with doubt. Cole slaw wasn't her favourite food-group. Actually she doubted if it counted as food. "So, Aldys. I talked to the guys at your team. They were actually kind of disappointed that you haven't shared your new-found love with them. Oh, and Eric wanted to know if you were able to play in the game tomorrow?" David, always the carrier of messages between the guys and her, it made sense since he lived in their neighbourhood. "You are on a team?" Kirsten let out a squeal. "How exiting, what do you play?" Guy put his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, what do you play? And how come I haven't heard of the guys on your team?"

Aldys forced herself to swallow the food. "I play baseball. And I have only been going out with you for like two days, Guy. That's why you didn't know. And David, tell Eric I'll call him." With those words she nearly ran out of the cafeteria and went to her locker. While she rummaged around inside the tiny locker she could feel some sort of knocking on her shoulders. "Knock-knock." She didn't have to turn around to see the face the voice belonged to. She knew. "Who's there?" Two could play this game. "Guy." She smiled. "Guy who?" Now she could hear the sincerity in his voice as he replied. "Guy, who is sorry for acting like a jealous prick, and only does it because he worries that you will leave him." Aldys turned around and kissed him. 

"I won't leave you, do you want to come see me play tomorrow?" He nodded and she smiled once more. "But we also have to go to the final game when South Glen plays. Josie has a plan, and I want to be there for her." They kissed once more.

A/N: I don't own the film, nor the characters, but that is not reason why you shouldn't review…


	9. Hand in Hand

Hand in Hand

Hand in Hand.

Aldys hadn't had such marvelous time in weeks. She and Guy were almost always together, and she got to meet plenty of new friends. School wasn't so hard; they were practically finished with the year. Now all they had to do was to go to the baseball game. Aldys was kind of regretful that she hadn't gotten involved in the sports at school. When she thought of it, she hadn't really done that much to get new friends outside of her group. Aldys looked more ravishing day by day.

Josie on the other hand looked like she had lost her true love forever. Aldys and Anita constantly had to tell her to get a grip on her life. And so she had done. Now the moment of truth finally had arrived. The stands were filled with audience, all who had read Josie's brilliant piece of work in the paper and wanted to see her dreams come true. Aldys and Anita had just popped down from their seats to wish her good luck. They did it, and the two of them hugged Josie before they returned to their seats. Aldys had wanted to sit with Guy, to squeeze his hand when Mr. Coulson did or did not arrive, but someone had nabbed her seat so she found an available seat next to David instead. 

Josie took her place on the pitcher's mound. "May I have five minutes on the clock?" She looked so nervous that Aldys wanted to run right down and comfort her, but she knew that this Josie had to do this on her own. As the clock ticked on Aldys became more and more nervous. What if he didn't come? Aldys was sure that he loved Josie, but what if he had been so injured by what he thought was betrayal and lack of trust that he didn't think he did love her anymore? 

The clock went towards zero. And no Mr. Coulson had arrived. Everyone at the stands now stood filled with sympathy for Josie. When the clock struck zero they all sat down not knowing what to think about the whole situation. They had all been so sure that he would show that they hadn't thought of the consequences if he didn't. All of a sudden there went a murmur through the crowd. Aldys looked the way the murmurs came from. 

It was him, Mr. Coulson had appeared. He wasted no time. He ran as fast as he could down the stairs towards Josie. Aldys could feel the tears of joy coming through her eyes. She jumped up at the same time as David, and hugged him. Looking over his shoulder she could see a bunch of other people reacting in the same way. She looked up to where she knew Guy was sitting. He wasn't there. Aldys supposed she should be happy that he wasn't hugging any of the girls up there, but she couldn't help but wondering where he was. 

At last things had settled down and the baseball game had started. Aldys couldn't just sit, like everybody else. Her adrenaline had been to high before the game, and now she had to use some of it. "I am just going to see if I can find Guy, ok?" She told David, he nodded at her. This wasn't his first baseball game, but he hadn't been to that many and was extremely fascinated by it. Aldys wondered if he calculated the angle the bat should be in and such, after all baseball was math, of sorts. She walked down the stairs and looked for Guy.

Eventually she found Rob, and when she found him she also found Guy. He had changed into a baseball outfit. Guy was going to play in the game instead of Rob, who now was assistant coach. "How did this happen?" "Well, I played a lot when I was younger, you're not the only one in this relationship who can play ball. And when Rob was made assistant coach they needed someone to step in for him. Got to run. Love you." Guy kissed her cheek and ran out on the field. Aldys watched the game from down there. Guy played well; she had to admit that. But he wasn't quite as good as her. 

South Glen High won by several points; Aldys had to admit that after that she was slightly proud of her boyfriend. She was proud of him anyway, but it was something special when he had been on the winning team. Aldys stood waiting for him to get out of the locker room after having showered. When two hands covered her eyes she knew who, even before he had the chance to say something. Her hands instinctually reached behind and tickled him. "You know that I recognize you, Guy." He laughed so hard that he couldn't speak. They were attracting an audience; people had taken a personal interest in their love life and were anxious to know all about it. One would think that Josie and Mr. Coulson's romance was more romantic than Aldys and Guy's, but their classmates didn't seem to think so, or perhaps it was the fact that Josie had been at school for such a short time that most people never met her. Aldys wondered what had happened to Josie after the kiss and what would happen to Guy and her after high school.


	10. Daydream Believer

1

A/N: this is the last chapter and the disclaimer is still on as is the r/r thingie… I am thinking about writing a trilogy about Gabby Kristen and Kirsten, but we'll see. Am also in need of a beta reader…

Daydream believer

Aldys heard a knock on the door and went to open. When she saw that it was Josie and Sam that stood there she smiled. "Hi, come on in. I was just thinking back to when I first met you." Josie gazed adoringly up at Sam as Aldys said the last part. "I remember it clearly. Everybody should go to high school twice." The last part was said with a smile. But neither Sam nor Aldys disagreed with her. 

After they had seated themselves in Aldys' sofa Josie and Sam looked at each other. "What is it? Oh my God, you have cancer." Aldys didn't really like the way they looked at each other, nervously. "No, she doesn't have cancer. Don't jump to the worst possible conclusions. Where is Guy?"This had to be serious if they wanted both of them to be there. "He is out shopping, I'll call him if you want him here." She stretched towards the phone.

Aldys and Guy had moved into the dorms at Northwestern together, they had got separate rooms, but shared a bathroom and a kitchen. No matter what everybody else thought about it, they hadn't bribed anyone to get it that way. Pure luck was the base of everything in their relationship. Of course other things mattered more than the luck, but it was luck that had got them talking in the first place and they also blamed lady Fortune for both having applied to the same university. 

Aldys' father hadn't been thrilled when he discovered that his little baby girl was going to share a bathroom with a boy. But when he discovered that the boy was Guy Perkins everything was all right. He trusted Guy, and Tyke adored Guy. Aldys' family had taken rather quickly to him, but he had done it to them as well.

"Aldys you don't have to call Guy. We can tell him later." Josie interrupted her dialling. "I just wanted you to be my maid of honour, Sam has asked me to marry him." Aldys couldn't help it, she practically screamed with glee. "When? How did he do it?" Now it was Sam that answered. "I proposed last night. It wasn't as special as I would have liked it to be." Josie actually blushed as she continued. "But it became special." Aldys sensed that pushing the case further might be invading their privacy. "I would love to be your maid of honour, but what about Anita?" 

When Aldys and Guy stood at the doorway to the church, as bridesmaid and usher, waiting for their time to start walking up the aisle a few months later, they couldn't help but thinking of all the things that had led to this wedding taking place. Guy smiled at Aldys. "Looks like it is our turn, sweetheart." They started walking. 

Later that evening when Sam and Josie, Mr and Mrs Coulson, were about to depart someone gathered all the unmarried girls so that Josie could throw the bouquet. Aldys didn't really make an attempt to catch it, she loved Guy but this was too early to get married. Josie however aimed at Aldys, so that the bouquet hit her straight on her head. When Aldys woke up all she could see was Guy's worried face, then his grin when he discovered that she hadn't really got hurt. 

"You know what this means Aldys?" He held out the fatal bouquet. "No, Guy, I don't." He gave it to her. "This means you will be the next married woman. Can I be of some assistance in that?" 

Now it would be easy just to say they lived happily ever after, and perhaps they did. But marriage wasn't easy for them. They both had to learn to adjust their thinking to involve another person and to compromise. Aldys and Guy were too stubborn not to have any fights at all, but they always made up again. After a while they both graduated from Northwestern University and went out into the world. Together. 

THE END. 


End file.
